Sentimiento
by Khris-san
Summary: Rendición y miedo son dos cosas que mutua y diariamente nos persiguen, pero ¿qué tan capaces somos de cambiar el destino? Sakura Kasugano es solo una de tantos otros.


Un nuevo One Shot

A partir de mañana me iré por una semana de viaje, recorreré el sur de mi país (Chiloé, Puerto Montt entre otros) y una escala en Bariloche (Argentina), durante ese tiempo no subiré capítulos, pero si de regreso estarán los cap. 4 de Future Fighters-Legacy y Los puños Legendarios de Japón. regresaré el próximo domingo.

Contiene Ratificación M, asi que si no tienes 18 años, mejor sáltalo.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo, vi un comentario de DA y es valiente de tu parte decir las cosas y animar a la gente cuando por dentro tu te sientes mal por eso, no dejes que gane, por algo estás acá y por algo también eres mi consejera, cuando vi esas palabras nunca creí que coincidiríamos. A decir verdad, fueron sabias palabras.

Miki, va para tí y para todos quienes están atribulados, una enseñanza de Sakura Kasugano.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM, no tiene fines de lucro y es de un fan para los fans. Kate y Mike son personajes ficticios.

* * *

Sentimiento

-¡Vamos Ken-san!

-¡Yiaaaghh! ¡Shinryuken!

_Bueno, si se preguntan qué está pasando, Sakura y yo estamos acompañando a Ken que está compitiendo en un nuevo torneo de artes marciales en Estados Unidos y… bueno, lo ganó una vez más._

-¡Yeah! ¡Yattate!

_¿Quieren saber quién soy yo? Lo único que les puedo decir es que me llamo Ryu y soy un peleador de artes marciales de Japón. ¿En dónde? No lo sé… nací huérfano y me críe en Sujaku toda mi vida junto a mi maestro Gouken y sigo entrenando hasta hoy. Ken es mí mejor único amigo, también era mi compañero de entrenamiento desde los doce años, y como no conocía a nadie más se convirtió en un hermano para mí. Aunque es un verdadero menso y baboso, aun no puedo creer que tenga esposa después de lo infantil y poco serio que es; quizás Eliza-san lo quiere de esa forma, Ken ha sabido lidiar con ella y su empresa por el poco tiempo._

-¡Lo hice una vez más!

-¡Felicidades Ken-san!

_La chica que lo acaba de saludar es Sakura, quiere ser como yo y que la entrene como alumna, pero siempre le digo que no estoy listo, y a pesar de repetírselo una y otra vez, ella insiste en continuar entrenando para complacerme y demostrar que es digna de que sea su maestro. Ella tiene el potencial y no necesita de mi ayuda, pero hay algo que me llena de orgullo en Sakura, y es que no se rinde ante nada. Cada vez que la veo pelear contra su amiga Karin, es como si yo estuviera combatiendo contra Ken. A veces llego a aprender de ella y… ha sido la persona que me ha salvado muchas veces del Satsui no Hado. Este poder maligno que Akuma despertó en mí y del cual quiso a toda costa que yo fuera consumido por él, pero gracias a ella, Ken y un viejo amigo llamado Sagat me reconfortaron, de allí en adelante a través de los viajes he seguido buscando el verdadero significado de la senda del guerrero._

-¡Ryu-san! ¡Ryu-san!

-Ahh… ehh… Sakura…

-[K] Parece que estás distraído viejo.

-Ken, bueno… felicidades por tu victoria.

-Aun no Ryu, me falta una victoria más y esa es la que tendré contra ti.

-Pues te estaré esperando.

_Ken y yo siempre nos desafiamos, últimamente le he ganado las peleas pero… hay algo que Ken tiene, una fuerza que lo impulsa a seguir cuando sabe perfectamente que no me puede vencer._

-Volvamos a casa, ¡Eliza preparará un banquete por el triunfo!

_Y ahí lo tienen, es un verdadero menso y bobo bocón que presume sus triunfos, salvo contra mí ya que nuestros combates no son de trofeos sino del verdadero espíritu de pelea._

…

_Y por fin llegamos a la "mansión de Ken", y si es una mansión. Bastante grande y acogedora, pero a veces me siento algo molesto con él, somos muy distintos: yo nací en un dojo y él con una cuchara de plata en la boca. Aun así no lo culpo, ser hijo de papito como le decía en la niñez es algo que se le dio y no hay nada que hacer. A él le tocó esa vida y a mi… la parte sacrificada. Aun no entiendo como somos amigos ante tantas diferencias físicas, pero justamente eso nos convirtió como hermanos: el comprender, escuchar más allá de lo superficial._

-¡Padrino!

-Ja-ja-ja Mel, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, cuidando a mamá que esta enferma. Hola tía Sakura.

-Hola Mel-kun, has crecido bastante.

-Gracias Sakura-san.

_Sakura le revuelve el cabello de Mel en señal de cariño, pareciera como si se comportara siendo la madre de mi ahijado, a decir verdad ha madurado bastante desde que nos conocimos en el invierno de Sujaku. Creí que solo jugaba el ser una peleadora de artes marciales, pero cuando me salvó de Bison, de Seth y de Akuma en varias ocasiones... supe que decía la verdad, sus técnicas son obviamente más débiles que las mías o las de Ken, pero eso no la limitaba a seguir mejorando._

-Hola Sakura, hola Ryu... ¡cof cof cof!

-Hola Eliza-san, vaya si que está enferma.

-Es solo un simple resfrío, Mel me estuvo haciendo compañía.

-Pues sigue cuidando a tu madre Mel, pronto tu serás el hombre de esta casa.

-¡Oye Ryu!

-Eres un menso Ken, lo decía por tu hijo.

-Ya vas a ver señor errante. Hola amor ¿cómo te sientes?

-Estoy mejor cariño, y te ves muy feliz.

_Ahora Ken saca a presumir su trofeo de campeón, peleó contra uno de sus más archienemigos... Alguien a quien siempre le ganará por aprovecharse de sus frases sin sentido como "no eres nadie Masters" o "yo soy el verdadero campeón de Norteamérica". Lo conocí en el Street Fighter de Seth: Rufus. -_ ¡Lo hicimos de nuevo Eliza!

-Me alegro mucho Ken, pero es una lástima que no pude ir a verte.

-No te preocupes, dediqué este triunfo por nosotros, por ti y Mel.

_Esa es la razón por la cual Ken sigue peleando hasta el final, algo que el Satsui no Hado no será capaz de eliminar: su familia. Su esposa e hijo son lo más preciado que tiene en su vida y es la razón por la cual es casi invencible..._

_Yo no tengo nada por que luchar, un motivo para llegar a ese fin, el de eliminar la oscuridad, al menos Ken lo tiene presente y ha disfrutado cada momento, cada segundo..._

_Me gustaría tener la vida de Ken una sola vez en la vida, no me refiero al dinero o los lujos, sino tener un futuro más allá de combatir, una familia que formar._

_La cena fue exagerada, mucho banquete, alimentos de lujo, pero a Ken no le gusta hacer estas cosas solo. Mientras esté con Eliza y Mel, ya es un momento especial._

-Gracias Kate, tómate el mes de vacaciones, has hecho bastante por nosotros y mereces un gran descanso, hay dos boletos a Hawaii para ti y tu hijo, estadía y todo pagado. No sé que podríamos haber hecho sin tu ayuda.

-Gracias señor Masters, pero...

-Eres una gran persona, pero eres más una gran trabajadora y en especial una excelente madre, en serio descansa.

_Kate es la encargada del hogar, tiene un hijo que juega todos los días con Mel, Eliza más que a su señora la considera una amiga más, han sabido valorar su esfuerzo. Ella se retira con las cosas y va a empacar para tener todo para mañana._

-Ryu, Sakura, quédense unos días acá, sería bueno tenerlos de visita y con muchas cosas que platicar.

-Si tú lo dices Ken-san, esperemos que Ryu no se vaya antes de tiempo ji-ji

-Sakura...

-¡Son bromas Ryu-san!

-[R] Bueno, no habría problemas.

-[E] Sakura ¿podrías acompañarme a mi cuarto? Te prestaré algo con que dormir, ya que se quedarán de improvisto y así dejamos solos a los machos. Ja-ja-ja-ja

-[S] De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde.

-Mel ¿podrías ir a tu habitación? Los adultos debemos hablar.

-¿Puedo llevar a Mike a jugar?

-Claro, más tarde les llevaré helados gigantes.

_Mel se va a su cuarto con el hijo de Kate a jugar, Sakura y Eliza están buscando cosas para dormir; yo y Ken conversaríamos de muchas cosas: una pronta revancha, los torneos, combates y anécdotas de los demás. Pero todo cambió cuando Ken me preguntó acerca de esa duda mía, el no sabía nada de lo que me pasaba, no sabía si era coincidencia o si me habrá leído la mente, pero creo que el paso de los años me estaría obligando a tomar una decisión._

-Ryu, deberías hacer algo con tu vida ¿nunca dejarás de pelear?

-Mientras Akuma siga vivo no descansaré, está claro que me perseguirá hasta matarme.

...

-Pero si puedes vencerlo Ryu, nos tienes a nosotros.

...

-¿Cómo? ¿Nuestra ayuda no es suficiente?

-No Ken, de verdad les agradezco todo. Solo que Akuma ya acabó con rivales más fuertes que yo: Gen-sama, Bison, Gill, Adon... y me falta algo más...

-¿Algo que te motive? o... ¿Alguien?

-... Alguien...

-Crees que ese alguien te dará la victoria ¿no es así?

-Ken... a veces te veo un suertudo, tienes de todo: dinero, una carrera, familia...

-No Ryu... soy afortunado solo por tener una familia, una hermosa esposa como Eliza y un gran hijo como Mel... Y... ¿quién es esa persona?

-No lo se...

-Pues deja de entrenar y medita un poco sobre esa persona. Créeme, yo veo que está más cerca de lo que tu piensas. No te puedo dar más ayuda sobre eso.

* * *

_Flash Back de Ken, eventos posteriores a la pelea de Ryu contra Seth._

_..._

_-Descansa hermano, ya ves como todo es posible._

_-Debo irme Ken-san, volveré a Tokio para preparar mi último año de secundaria._

_-Entonces cuídate Sakura._

_-Si fuera por mí, me quedaría todos los días a cuidar a Ryu-san._

_-¿Que dijiste Sakura Kasugano?_

_-No... digo (sonrojo)... que no puedo quedarme más tiempo..._

_..._

_-Sakura deja de mentir, lo sé todo: cuando salió la desaparición de luchadores y te preocupabas por él, cuando Ryu con el Satsui no Hado casi te ataca en California y lloraste para volverlo en sí, cuando volvió a recobrar su confianza y volviste a sonreír, cuando derrotó a Seth, y para qué hablar contra Bison cuando expusiste tu vida._

_..._

_Sakura, tu estás enamorada de Ryu._

_-(Sonrojo profundo) Si Ken-san, (sollozos) pero hay muchos kilómetros de distancia entre Ryu y yo: él viaja por todo el mundo y yo no puedo abandonar secundaria por un capricho mío ¿de qué viviríamos viajando como errantes? Y además debe enfrentar a Akuma que no descansará hasta asesinarlo._

_-Pero temes por su vida, te preocupas por él. Sakura Pero por qué si en vez de acompañar a Ryu ¿mejor trates de cambiarlo?_

_-Yo... ¿cambiar a Ryu-san?_

_-Le darás algo porque vivir, una razón para que no desista, eso es lo que le falta. Sakura, debes suplir ese vacío que Ryu ha tenido por años, tu lo amas, entonces demuéstrale todo lo hermoso que puede ser una vida con alguien. Así fue cuando conocí a Eliza._

_..._

_-Gracias Ken-san._

_-Nunca renuncies a tus sueños Sakura, arriesga todo para conseguir tu destino y cambiar el de Ryu, no tengas miedo de sentir un rechazo, si no lo intentas no conseguirás nada. Tal como Ryu pelea contra sus enemigos, pelea de la misma forma para llegar a su corazón. De la misma forma que lo buscabas, debes acercarte._

_Sakura, puedes hacerlo._

_-Sí, no descansaré, ese es el sueño que me mantiene viva, ¡no renunciar jamás!_

-No desistas Ryu, pronto sabrás esa respuesta.

-Gracias por escucharme Ken, aunque eres un baboso se que puedo confiar en ti.

* * *

_Con Ken pude tranquilizarme, como hombre de experiencia me ha ayudado bastante cuando he tenido problemas psicológicos como el Satsui no Hado o como estos._

_..._

_Nos quedamos a dormir en la casa de Ken, a la mañana siguiente cerca de las 7pm, acompañó a Kate y su hijo al aeropuerto con Mel y Eliza ya más recuperada, así aprovecharían de pasar un tiempo en familia. Mientras tanto Sakura y yo nos quedamos solos entrenando en el dojo de la misma mansión, practicando y haciendo sparrings, lo cual se ha vuelto bastante más entretenido sin las bromas pesadas de ese baboso, aunque mi conversación de ayer con Ken me ha hecho madurar algo, tener la paciencia para descubrir esa persona._

-Ryu-san, estoy agotada, deberíamos descansar.

-Tienes razón Sakura, yo también estoy agotado, deberíamos tomar una ducha para quitarnos este sudor. Ah... se me había olvidado decirlo, te has vuelto increíblemente más fuerte desde los eventos de Seth.

-En... ¿serio?

-Por supuesto. Es más, creo que pronto serás más fuerte que yo.

-No digas eso, pareces más mentiroso que mi hermano.

-No lo creo, Tsukushi me lleva millas de distancia. Ja-ja-ja

_Es raro, pero con Sakura los días se vuelven más rápidos y no lentos y sufridos como tiempo atrás, no lo sé, creo que es solo parte de mi imaginación._

_Eran las 10 p.m. y Sakura había preparado una cena en ausencia de los Masters, luego salimos al enorme campo trasero de la mansión: muchas flores, el pasto corto y fino, varios árboles con cánticos de pájaros que se preparaban para dormir. Nos echamos al césped mirando las estrellas, conversando de varias cosas: combates y en especial de la vida._

-Son lindas las estrellas ¿O no Ryu-san?

-Esteee... Si Sakura, las veía a diario cuando viajaba.

-Ryu-san...

-Dime.

-¿Nunca has pensado en formar algo? ¿Una familia o una relación?

_Y ahora es ella quien me pregunta lo mismo que Ken_ - No lo se, mientras Akuma siga atormentándome, no podré hacer nada de eso.

-Pero... podría ser tu motivo de lucha, como Ken-san. Nunca me habías dicho por que peleabas Ryu-san, sé que cuando luchaste contra Seth dijiste que peleabas para acabar con el mal. Pero ¿cuál es el anhelo que te lleva a ello?

-No lo sé, muchas preguntas...

-Pocas respuestas... Ja-ja-ja

_De pronto Sakura se acostaba en mi regazo, me abrazaba con fuerza, como si no me quisiera soltar. Me sentía raro, como si me dieran ganas de corresponderle el afecto._

-Ryu-san... podría... por favor... estee... puedo...

-¿Ah? pues dilo Sakura.

-Quisiera... be... be... bes...

-¿Estás bien?

...

-(Sonrojo profundo) ¿Podría besarte?

-Sakura, pero ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Lo siento! perdóname... no debí decirlo...

-No Sakura, dilo _(como me sonrojé al escucharla)_ no te preocupes...

-Estee... yo... yo...

...

Yo...

_De pronto Sakura me besó, podría haberle dicho que no lo hiciera, pero al momento de sentir mi labio con el suyo, comprendía lo que Ken me había dicho: que esa persona estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Ella me ayudó muchas veces, me ha acompañado infinitas veces, nunca supe porque ella a pesar de todo, continuaba empeñada en buscarme. Me sentía raro, me empezaba a gustar, torpemente trataba de corresponder el beso, pero fallé, Sakura lo supo y se separó de mí._

-¿Nunca habías besado antes?

... _(Otra vez me sonrojé)_

-Eso es un no, pues yo tampoco, pero practicaba con mi mano o mi almohada, imaginando que tú eras esa persona.

-Ya veo...

-Pero yo te enseñaré todo Ryu, todo...

_Sakura nuevamente me besa, y en ese momento sostuvo mi rostro con ambas manos, esta vez lo hice bien, pero mis manos se movían solas, como si alguien más las moviera. Se colocaban en su cintura y... las quité. Lo veía inmoral sabiendo que Sakura era 10 años menor que yo, aunque ella ya tenía 21 años._

-Ryu, esto es parte de nuestros instintos, no debes negarlo, es algo en que todo hombre y mujer llegan algún día, entremos a la mansión mejor.

_Sakura y yo entrábamos a la mansión, estuvimos en su cuarto de huéspedes y nuevamente nos besamos, pero supe que eran más intensos que la vez anterior. Por los libros que leía de actualidad con tal de no sentirme ignorante, me di cuenta que Sakura iba hacia ese sentido. Se sacó su blusa y su bra, estaba semidesnuda frente a mí, luego me quitó la playera blanca y nos juntamos nuevamente cuerpo con cuerpo, era todo nuevo para mí, pero el saber que Sakura era esa persona que yo buscaba, no necesitaba nada más._

_Esta vez Sakura era mi maestra, y yo Ryu era su alumno._

-Ryu, sabes que esto que hacemos es porque nos queremos, yo te guiaré... Ryu... yo te amo, yo quiero ser tu razón de luchar...

-Siempre lo fuiste Sakura, solo que... me he enfocado siempre en entrenar y jamás me di cuenta hasta hoy.

-Ahora será distinto...

_Ella se quita su pantalón corto y su pantaleta, ahora si estaba desnuda completamente, yo no hice nada para detenerla, y ella me quitó mis vaqueros con trusa incluida. Estaba rojo de vergüenza por imaginarme que podría pensar Sakura de mí, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que tenía una erección, pero ella sí por lo colorada que se encontraba._

-Tócame Ryu, no tengas miedo, hazlo, mis manos te llevarán.

_Sus manos tomaron las mías y las llevaron por todo su cuerpo, yo solo miraba su menudo cuerpo, sus suaves y pequeños pechos, su cabello castaño, sus ojos avellana, su sensualidad, todo ello me daba sensaciones fuertes. Sentía como mi cuerpo sentía calor y unas gotas de sudor eran las responsables._

-Puedes besar mis pechos Ryu, todo esto es parte lo que estamos haciendo.

_Sin preámbulos accedí a ello._

-Ahh...

_Sakura empezaba a gemir, parece que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero tampoco quiero decepcionarla, aunque la excusa de que es nuevo para mí ella la comprendía claramente._

-Ahora sigue besándome, pero comienza a bajar lentamente.

_Pasaba por su abdomen, su vientre... seguía bajando hasta llegar a su femeneidad que estaba húmeda por lo excitada que estaba. Allí no sabía que hacer, pero Sakura me dijo lo que había que hacer, así que pasé mi boca por su vagina, las paredes, hasta llegar al clítoris, donde la mujer sentía más placer, tal como ella me lo había dicho._

-Ahh... lo haces bien... ¡Ryu ahhhh!

_Llegó a un éxtasis, luego se levantó y se acercó a mí, a besarme el cuello, los oídos, el torso, hasta llegar a mi virilidad, solo miraba como Sakura pasaba sus manos por alrededor de él, su lengua por la punta y echárselo a la boca mientas me masturbaba, ni en mis sueños más locos y bizarros pensé en estar así. Tras unos minutos, Sakura se echa de espaldas a la cama, toma mi hombría y se la lleva a su húmeda intimidad._

-Ahora empieza a moverte suave.

_Dócilmente accedí, ahí supe que Sakura era virgen y ella que yo era casto, y que hasta ese momento dejamos de serlo. Ya no había macha atrás, Sakura me amaba y yo la amaba, no existía nada más que dos personas haciendo el amor, una enseñando y el otro aprendiendo._

-Sigue moviéndote... ahh... ahh... ahhhhh... Ryu... dímelo... quiero escucharte... ahhhnn...

-Yo... yo... ahnn... te amo Sakura...

-Ahhnn... acércate...

_Sakura me besaba mientras hacíamos el amor, mi última pizca de timidez y de vergüenza desapareció. Cambiábamos de posición y esta vez fui yo quien tenía la iniciativa, ambos lo disfrutábamos y lo deseábamos, nadie lo impediría._

_Era nuestra noche._

_Pasaban las horas y aun continuábamos, ella se colocaba de espaldas como si estuviera a gatas, yo estaba detrás de ella y nuevamente lo hacíamos de nuevo, tocando su trasero mientras la penetraba desde atrás. Cada vez sus gemidos eran más fuertes, al igual que los míos, no duraríamos mucho más y empezamos a elevar el ritmo. Esta fantasía estaba por terminar..._

-¡Me voy a ir! ¡Me voy a ir Ryu...! ¡Ahhh!

-¡Yo también me voy a ir!

-Ryu...

-Sakura...

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

...

_Terminamos juntos, luego abrazados nos rendíamos ante el cansancio y nos tapamos debajo de las sábanas. Con miradas cómplices reíamos, fue un momento especial para nosotros._

_El mejor momento de nuestras vidas._

-Sakura...

-Dime señor guerrero… je-je-je

-No quiero seguir viajando más… quiero quedarme contigo.

-Te amo Ryu, pero no puedes.

_Un puñal sentía en mi espalda, me dolió escuchar esas palabras, mi rostro cambió radicalmente. Después de todo lo que hicimos y conversamos (más por lo que hicimos) me extrañé que dijera eso, pero al tratar de hablar, Sakura me interrumpió._

-Lo digo porque ahora que tienes tu motivo, debes continuar con tu entrenamiento. Akuma no te podrá vencer porque tienes algo que él no.

-Y esa eres tú Sakura.

-Te esperaré Ryu, te esperaré años si es necesario, y cuando llegue ese momento estaremos juntos mi amor.

-Te amo Sakura...

-También te amo Ryu...

_Así llegó el sueño y nuestra noche especial..._

* * *

_Sujaku, Japón._

-¡Eres un imbécil Ryu! ¡Jamás me vencerás! ¡Messatsu Go Hado!

-Eres un bobo Akuma, eres tu quien jamás vencerá.

-¡Tú no tienes nada! ¡Soy el poder hecho carne!

_Te equivocas, cuando te derrote volveré con Sakura, ella es mi motivo, es mi senda. Gracias por ayudarme Ken, tienes razón ¡No debo rendirme! Ella arriesgó todo por mí ¡Yo haré lo mismo! _

...

¡Shun Goku Satsu!

...

¡SHORYUKEN!

¿Cómo habrá terminado este encuentro?

A veces uno tiene que tomar riesgos para conseguir ciertos anhelos. Solo el esfuerzo y las ganas de seguir en pie son las armas que uno necesita para ser una persona de bien.

El miedo al rechazo es lo más normal, pero no hay que dejar que esos miedos se apoderen de uno, hay que enfrentarlos para escapar de él. En ningún momento se dijo que hay que convivir con los miedos para siempre, eso es solo vivir de los recuerdos tristes del pasado.

La experiencia es la evolución de nuestros errores, utilícenlos para mejorar, para cambiar lo que no queremos ser, porque somos nosotros los dueños de nuestro destino.

Si Sakura pudo cambiar a Ryu ¡tú también puedes hacerlo!

* * *

A veces estamos en dudas al tomar una decisión y luego nos arrepentimos de no haberlo hecho antes.

No dejemos que se adueñe de nosotros.

cuídense mucho y hasta luego.


End file.
